Shadows of the End
by Wire Ghip
Summary: A Round Robin written by five authors. Leo and Mikey are found injured outside Casey's farmhouse with different accounts of what happened to them. An unfathomable shadow lurks outside, only waiting for nightfall before it attacks again.
1. Chapter 1

&&&&&

Some of you may have read this already. It is an ongoing Round Robin that can be found on the Stealthy Stories Forum, written by the five of us. We are Wire Glip!

This story was started by Pi90katana way back in February of 2005. She found it not too long ago and offered it up. Now, she, Lioness Goddess, innocent-rebel, Wanequelle (AKA The Burninator Named Trogdor), and engelina write it together.

This first short chapter was written by Pi90katana and Lioness-Goddess. The first part in Leo's POV was by Pi, the rest by LG.

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: We may be a five-headed author, but we can't scare Peter Laird enough to give us ownership of the TMNT.

- 

Leo's POV

There's something about blood. It's warm and cold at the same time. For Leo, it was mostly cold right now.

His arms felt sticky, and his chest wet. The left side of his head was painted with the red too.

On his knees, Leo dragged his brother's unconscious body in the snow. He knew the farmhouse wasn't far- it couldn't be far.

But he couldn't move much farther.

It was his fault. His fault for fighting. Shouldn't have done that. 

Stopping, Leo tried to adjust his own injuries. Hurt too much to move.

There was a bush. It looked very familiar. Just beyond it, he could see the farmhouse.

Frowning, he managed to take out one katana and toss it over, even though both of his arms were heavy, one bleeding profusely.

Then he lay down in the snow, close to his brother, hoping to keep him warm. He was too tired to move.

He was too tired.

Raph's POV

"Raph, I'm worried about Leo and Mike," April said, biting her lip worriedly and crossing her arms over her chest. "They left hours ago and haven't come back yet…it's pretty cold out there." 

"Yer probably worried fer nuthin, April," Raph said from his reclined position on the couch. "Mike prob'ly jus' got sidetracked by somethin' shiny."

"Still…" April glanced out the window, her worried face not fading.

Raph sighed. "Look, Donn-o's prob'ly still busy tryin' ta get the stove to work again, but I'll go find 'em and bring 'em back if it'll make ya feel better."

"It would," the red head admitted.

"Then don't worry about it," Raph said, grabbing his sais and shoving them in his belt before heading for the door, "I'll be back before ya know it."

Leo's POV

So… tired…

Leo was so tired. He wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. Funny thing was, he could see the snow around him, and feel his brother's freezing skin next to him, but he didn't feel cold. Not cold at all, in fact.

Sleep sounded so good…

Couldn't sleep though. Had to stay awake. Had to protect Mikey. Couldn't let him die. Probably already dead though.

"No…" Leo mumbled through shivering lips. Mike wouldn't die. He'd lost blood, and true it was cold, but they'd made it so close…

So close…

So tired…

Sleep. 

Leo's eyelids drooped shut right in time to miss the flash of red rapidly coming up in front of him.

- 

The five-headed author Wire Glip thanks you for reading. (bows)

If you'd be so kind to leave a review, we'd be very thankful! 

&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, we are very pleased with the response our story is getting. It's great to have our work appreciated!

So, let's continue onwards!

The first part and the very last part were written by innocent-rebel. The piece from the shadow's point of view was written by the talented Wanequelle. The part following that from Don and Mike's point of view is by Pi90katana. The part from Casey's POV was written by engelina. The section after that was written by Lioness-Goddess.

Any italics are flashbacks.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It was an unfortunate circumstance of birth.

-

**Raphael's POV**

If panic were a real button, Raphael surely would have hit it by now, his eyes widening in horror as he skidded over by his two brothers who lay wounded and frozen in the snow.

He didn't have time to take anything in or even barely to think before he grabbed and began feeling for pulses on both his brothers, his right hand beginning to tingle from the cold. His left hand was busy grabbing at his shell cell and punching Don's number.

"Raph?" Don's voice came over the phone sounding a bit more than annoyed at being interrupted at his work; the sudden sound of his cell forcing him up to quickly slamming his head into the stoves roof. "If this is about the radio being busted again…"

"Shut it Don and get yer tail out here! We got a problem!" Raph growled clumsily setting the thing on the ground and on speaker to free both his hands as he desperately worked, stripping off their masks to make small coverings for what seemed to be the largest wounds.

"Where are you? What problem?" Don asked his voice now rising a bit frantic as he stood up, the sound of him grabbing for his bo staff plainly heard.

"Out front, behind some kind of bush." he growled placing his ear to Mikey's chest then Leo's. He got a heartbeat…at least out of Leo. "Something happened to Leo and Mike." he finished, moving a bit more to Mikey's side keeping an eye on Leo as well, but at the same time desperately trying to get his baby brother to breathe.

-

**Donatello's POV**

A small gasp barely caught his attention as the red turtle felt Don skid to their sides just as he had done. "What the…" the words barely left his mouth when his doctor mode took over his hands feeling for a pulse on Leo before he scooped him up in his arms like he was no more than the snow.

"We need to get them inside Raph. They'll die of hypothermia if we don't!" he said noticing how his brother ignored continuing to beat on Mikey's chest and listening for any sign of a heartbeat. Donatello held Leo tighter both for warmth and reassurance. He knew letting those two out of the house had been a bad idea.

Leo had been so restless lately even more so than Raph was and the fact that Mikey went with him to make sure he stayed out of trouble had hardly made things better. Though it was one of the reasons Don trusted his oldest brother when out with Mikey, he thought if the blue clad ninja was out with his baby brother he might think twice about fighting.

The way Raphael's face however shone with small tears that he would later deny, his lips drawn into a tight expression even as he finally got Michelangelo to take one shuddering breath…told a very different story. The fiery ninja finally responded picking Mikey up in a similar fashion to way Don held Leo before both ninjas bolted for the farmhouse.

-

**The Shadow's POV**

A silver blade lay forgotten in the snow. Pale moonlight, filtered from an overcast night sky, shone weakly. It was barely enough to see by. The snow scintillated underneath this moon in a beautiful but frozen luminescence. Winter had the land trapped in its icy grip and it was not about to let go. It touched all foolish enough to challenge it, and too weak to fight it. It found kinship in the forgotten blade that lay as a corpse on the snow.

The steel was hard--unforgiving. The steel was sharp--biting. This steel had the power to destroy. The grip was well worn, but only one had dared to master it. It was not just a tool--no, nothing so mundane as that. It was a servant and ally--beyond loyal if you could control it. It could even be the friend that saved your life. It was the judge and executioner. It was all of this and more...

But it was forgotten. Its twin was safely tucked away while it was cast aside for some unknown purpose. That was no matter. The blade, like winter, could not feel. It was not lonely, nor hurting. It was cold and lethal. Its Master would long for it once he noticed its absence. Its Master would weep for its short term loss. Its Master would look for it. It only had to wait.

Ah! It was picked up by a strong hand. It was never forgotten for long. But... this was not the unique grip of its Master. This was unfamiliar. This hand was as cold and hard as the blade itself. This hand was _different_. This hand was stained crimson-black with blood; and not just its own. This hand was _not_ his Master's, but the katana would serve it just the same.

It was not a betrayal. How could it be? A blade had no feeling.

-

**Donatello's POV**

Though the door to the farmhouse was no more than a good fifty feet away, it seemed to be more like fifty miles to Don. Being careful not to bump Leo into anything, he brought his brother inside and quickly placed him on the coffee table- since Raph was already heading Mikey over to the couch.

Almost immediately, he heard rushed footsteps. "Guys," April began, "what-" She cut herself off with a gasp. "Oh my god! What happened?" She cried, moving over to them.

Raph raised his hands up. "I don't know. I found them like this." 

Looking between the two, Don tried to figure out who was worse. From all of his wounds, Leo looked to have lost more blood, but Mikey was barely breathing; he'd probably been exposed to the cold for far longer. The purple-banded turtle guessed from that, and the large bruise on his little brother's head, that Mike had gone down first.

There were also some injuries to the orange-banded ninja's chest area- they had most likely come later on in whatever fight the two had found themselves in.

"April, can you run a warm bath?" He asked. "We'll need to put Mikey in it. And can you see if we still have those electric blankets from the last time we were here?"

She nodded. "I'll go check."

Raph looked around. "Where the hell is Casey?" He asked.

"Out to the store." The redhead answered. She grabbed her cell. "I'll call him and have him get some things." She said, looking over the injured turtles' wounds.

Don began rubbing Leo's skin, trying to warm him up. Raph did likewise for a few moments before going to look for some blankets. He came back with two quilts. "What got them?" He asked.

Eyes narrowed, Donatello examined his eldest brother's wounds, particularly the cuts to his arms and the one to his head. "I'm not sure." He tried to rub some of the blood aside, but most was frozen by now. "Look at this." He said- indicating the cut on his head. "It looks like he was slammed into a tree." 

Raph grit his teeth, fingering his sais.

Moving his fingers down to Leo's near-frozen arms, Don shook his head. "Here, it looks like he was stabbed, maybe. But on his other arm, it looks like the skin was ripped… torn maybe, from teeth. A bite?"

Then, he noticed how wet the skin looked, on both Leo and Mikey. "Hey, Raph? Do you know if there's a lake around here?"

"I think Casey's mentioned one. Never seen it though. Why?"

"They look like they were in the water." Don said. That wasn't good of course. Water in the winter was never good for cold-blooded reptiles. 

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"I don't know." Don said, shaking his head again. _Maybe they were forced in._

And that's when he saw the bruising on Mikey's neck. How he hadn't noticed it before, he wasn't sure. Turning his head, he saw it on Leo's, too.

The look in Raph's eye meant that his hot-headed brother had noticed it as well. "When I find whoever did this, I swear to God-" 

April came out. "The bath's ready." She said.

Breaking off his sentence, Raph sighed. Gently, he lifted up Mikey and took him into the bathroom.

&&&&&

**Michelangelo's POV**

It was warmer. Much warmer than before. Warmer than the snow, and a million times warmer than whatever that thing was that had its hand around his neck.

He figured it was safe now. He knew it was safe now. And that was such a reassurance.

But Mikey couldn't open his eyes. Couldn't speak, or mumble anything. 

All he could do was think. _Don't let it inside._

And then there was darkness once again.

-

**Casey's POV**

Casey had just finished putting the grocery's in the car, and just wanted to get in, when his phone rang. After almost dropping it, he answered the phone. He listened to April telling him what had happened, and then told her that he would get the things that were needed. He tossed the phone into the passenger seat, and jumped into his car. He drove off as fast as he could and traffic allowed, almost hitting another car in the process. The owner of that car started yelling at him, but Casey mind right now was with his wounded friends, and he did not even hear the man.

He pulled over at another store and bought what April had told him they needed, and some things which April did not mention, but seemed useful to Casey anyway. After paying, he jumped back into the car and drove off again. In his mind he was wondering what exactly had happened since April had not given him many details. When he left town he speeded up, going as fast as the car could. After what for Casey seemed like hours, he saw the farmhouse in the distance.

-

**Raphael's POV**

Raph stood in the bathroom, his arms crossed and his features set as he carefully watched his little brother. Mikey hadn't made any movement, but his normal color seemed to be returning. That was good – at least, he thought so.

"Anything?" Don asked, stopping in on his way back to Leo.

"Nah, hasn't moved or nothin.' Looks better though."

"Yeah," Donnie agreed. "You can take him out of there Raph, and in a bed…pile a lot of blankets around him – keep him warm."

Raph nodded and gathered Michelangelo in his arms, his brother dripping water onto the bathroom floor. "How's Leo?"

"His color is returning too, but he hasn't said anything either," Don shook his head. "At least they're not hanging between life and death anymore."

Raph just grunted and followed Donatello out of the room. Finding an empty bedroom, he carefully put Mike down and gathered blankets around him as Don had ordered. He was about to leave to get more when a noise caught his attention.

"….Raph..?" 

Raph immediately spun at the weak noise. "Mikey!"

The turtle in the bed winced and tried to turn away, but found he was buried in too many blankets. "Too loud."

"Sorry," Raph softened his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I dunno…" Mike was already drifting back into sleep, "Don't let it get me.."

"Don't let…what? Mikey?" But his brother was already asleep. "Damn."

-

Raphael sighed heavily as he sat down in a chair next to his brother; His head in his hand and his mind spinning with pieces of an unnamed puzzle.

"Don't let them get me…" his brother had pleaded with him before drifting off to sleep. The innocence and fear was almost to much for the red turtle to bare as he rubbed his head.

"Don't let who get him?" he mentally growled more at himself than anything else. He knew his brother was tired and he would not deny him sleep…but still it would have been nice to have something to go on…a name even something as small as a word to give him a hint. What was he protecting his brother from exactly?!

Turning his head Raphael quirked a concerned eye ridge at hearing his youngest brother mumbling tiredly in his sleep, shouting something. Pleading with someone to leave them alone…yelling for Leonardo to watch himself. His voice was near spent but Raphael could tell the tone he used by the expression on his face.

The orange-clad turtle's expression twisted in pain, fear and an urgency Raph couldn't understand as he moved closer to his brother. Taking a seat on the bed and taking his brother's warming hand, in his larger one. The pleas of his baby brother ripping at his heart as he tried to wake his brother again; lightly patting his face where bruises were absent.

"Hey. Come on Mike…come on Mikey, wake up!" he tried in a softer tone remembering his brother's headache but the urgency was becoming even more troubling as his sibling began to cling to him in his sleep small tears of pain leaking from his eyes.

He could yell for Donny…the thought crossed his mind, but Donny was helping Leo. He didn't want to risk either of his brothers being alone at this moment when they were so fragile. They weren't near death…but to him, all he saw was what if.

"Yo! Ape, guys! It's me Casey…anyone here?!" the vigilante's voice shouted with urgency as he came into the house, Raph had heard him being practically ordered by April like a drill sergeant would a recruit to get certain things. He wasn't sure…but he had to wonder if smelling salts had been included. If not he would have to resort to something else to awaken his brother but his heart couldn't bare the screams any longer.

"Hey Mike. It'll be ok. I'll be right back ok bro? Just hang on!" he squeezed his brothers hand before he raced out of the room, down the stairs and nearly head first into the vigilante as he came up the stairs.

"Yo Raph watch…"

"Shut it, ya bonehead. Did Ape have you get smellin' salts at all?" he asked hurriedly noticing in their near collision several items had been dropped and strewn on the floor.

"Uhh yeah. She said something about em, there here if you can find them." He pointed to the ground.

Raph rolled his eyes with a grunt. "I'll find them…but I need you to go hang out with Mikey. Keep him calm ok?" it wasn't a question. It was an order.

"Yeah alright but what happ…"

"Just get your butt up to Mike! He's getting worse!" Raph yelled as he scrambled to find the thing he sought as Casey nodded running up to the room the orange one lay in.

The cries of the youngest now dropping to the lower level alerting April. 

"Raph what on earth?"

"It's Mike. Something's wrong with the kid…somethin in his head." He growled throwing several bandages on the ground as he rummaged more. "DANGIT! Where the shell are those freakin salts?!" his voice escalating as he searched more about to give up before April bent down and picked up a small package that was almost in front of him. 

Raph glared a bit at the package as he took it. Muttering a thanks as he ran up the stairs. "Gee don't I feel smart." he cursed himself rounding the corner and into Mikey's room.

-

"Raph. You're brother's awake. I can't even get him to stay still!" Casey informed, his strong hands gripping Mikey's arms as the youngest struggled against him weakly. Begging for it to stop for something…for them to let go…

"STOP! You don't have too…stop it!!! Please…it's to high up!!" he yelled more as Raph took Casey's spot ripping into the salts. 

"Case, hold him." he ordered, the man nodded getting on the other side and pushing the youngest down as hard as he dared as Raphael began drafting the odor under the others beak. Lightly patting his face in between.

"C'mon Mikey! C'mon…wake up alright! Dangit Mike so help me if you don't wake up…" he threatened though it did nothing to mask his concern. His threats in these situations never did.

Waving another one under the others beak, he was greeted with a hoarse sneeze and a shrilling cough that echoed throughout the room for several minutes. The ordeal finally over as the youngest eyes fluttered open, instantly grapping onto his brother and forcing the other to drop the supplies.

His voice was hoarse as he gasped for air amidst his cries. Casey didn't even need to be told as he got up heading to get some water. 

"Ra…a…phie…the…they thre…w…" he hiccupped his head resting on his brothers shoulder.

"Take it easy, bro you'll make yourself sick." Raphael soothed gently. 

The other seemed to take no notice. "They…threw him…the…t…truck. To…to far…he took it…took it for me…Leo…threw him…to cold. So cold…he…drowned!..."

All the words were making Raphael's head spin as he held his brother tight, before leaning him over not a moment to soon before he threw up on the floor. He would need to clean that up later.

"Mike!! Calm down already! It's ok kid. We got ya alright?! Leo's here, you're here its all safe. Now what the shell are you sayin'?" 

"A…lake…I saw…Leo hit a lake…he waited for me…so cold…he pulled me out…but…they saw him…I could tell they saw him…a tree…blood…then they threw him…cut him. Left him for dead in the water."

Raph nodded. "He's out though he's out. The waters gone…he's fine."

As if that was the first sentence Mikey heard all day he looked up… "You…promise Raphie…he's here…he's not in the lake?" his speech sounded like a child's as his brother nodded.

"Yeah he's here Mike. You know how stubborn Leo is…who threw him though…who hit you?" He asked leaning in as his brother's eyes seemed to struggle to stay open. "Mike." he gently shook his brother's shoulders. "Who hurt you?"

_"Don't let it in Mikey!" Leo had ordered, "Hold your breath baby bro…we're almost out of here…don't let the water in…" Mikey had nodded his brother had mouthed through the icey rivers knowingly. Holding his brother up from the waters as warm blood pulsed around them in the waves. ___

_Their attackers were still around. Still walking by to make sure they were dead…and from the way both sank into the waters it might not be long… ___

_"I'm sorry…" Leo mouthed seeing a shadow pass them by before trying to find an air pocket for his brother. Mentally cursing himself for starting that fight…but he couldn't help it. He saw someone, someone being attacked he thought it was their duty to protect someone…now he wondered how bad it would have been…to just let one slip by…certainly it wasn't worth a brother. Certainly it wasn't worth this much pain…but he hadn't thought it would cost him that. Holding his brother tighter, Leonardo rushed events through his numbing mind. Pain, loss…a trap betrayal…he thought he was doing something right…he didn't realize until it was too late that they had been walking into a trap. He had led his brother to his death…_

"Mike?!" Raph ordered again the turtle going limp in his arms…

"Raphie…" His eyes fluttered again… "Don't...let them get me…don't let them get Leo…they comin…for us…don't let them in Raph…don't become…betrayed…"

-

Chapter One is now complete. What do you, our gentle readers, think?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

We return! Please forgive us for the wait, dear readers. The five of us have encountered a case of writer's block and wanted to wait before we posted again.

But the second chapter is here now! Please enjoy!

Wan wrote the beginning with the shadow and Pi wrote the scene following it with Raph and Leo. April and Casey's part was written by engelina, though the section following right after that with Casey was written by LG, who also did the part with Donatello and the shadow. Following that, another part with Raph and Leo was written by IR. And we end the chapter with the shadow- written by Wan once again.

Disclaimer: We still don't own the TMNT- out petition id doing well, though.

-

**The Shadow's POV**

The night was ending, and with it the caress of darkness. It thrived on this miasma of aphotic beauty. Day was too stark and revealing. It did not enjoy to see the world in light. The world was different, _it_ was different. The night reduced the world to a state of half-blindness. It could fool others into believing it was anything. It could shift perceptions, but only in that dark. The lighter it got the less power it had over the visual senses. Artificial light could not deter it much. It took natural luminescence to see through its illusions.

It could even fool itself in the darkness... but never in day. Never... 

It could not be idle and think on itself though. It had gone down that path times before. There were some times when it saw itself and it couldn't handle... No, it was _not_ going there. Not today. It was too busy today.

It grasped the katana blade in its hand. It belonged to something special. Its owner was unique... They were all unique in their ways, but there were some individuals that were different. The owner of this blade and his younger were different though. It wasn't only the physical difference that separated these two...no, these _four_ from the others. It had not seen their like before. It had only felt their like a few times before and they were its favorites. They were the ones that it could relate to. They were the ones that…

There were four! Four beings... Four perfectly unique beings! One was enough to satiate it, two was divine… Four? It was a gift! Surely the great being was looking after it. Surely it had been for… 

There were four. Yes, there were four.

It held the katana in one hand and a small piece of orange in its other. It had taken a part of the younger one's orange streamers when the younger one fled. It had tried to get the blue, but the blue was too fast.

That in itself intrigued it. The blue was fast. The blue was intelligent. The blue knew the shadows as well as it did. The orange one did as well. They had escaped its initial attack. It had lured them in and it had set its trap. The blue one had fallen into it so easily... but it had gotten away with its orange likeness. Blue and Orange had gotten away when no other being had. They escaped it.

Blue and Orange were special. It only hoped that the other two were just as special. It liked special.

-

**Raphael's POV**

"Mike!" He yelled one more time, but the turtle was asleep again.

Shaking his head, Raph bundled his brother up in the blankets, which had been strewn aside in the younger's terror. He wanted to wake him up again, but a look from Don and a gut feeling told him it was best to let Mike sleep.

When he was settled, and they were sure he'd be fine, Raph helped Casey and Don get Leo into the bath while April watched Mikey. Though the older turtle looked better, he was still chilled.

And from what they'd just heard, it was pretty clear that Leo needed it. 

The second he touched the water, he flinched, tensed, but did not wake. It was the first sign of movement Raph had seen from him.

Raph looked at his other brother. "Should we use the smelling salts on him too?"

Don shook his head. "Not now. I need to clean out his wounds and get them bandaged first- he's better off being unconscious for that part. After that, though, if he hasn't woken up on his own." 

Nodding, the turtle gestured to Casey for them to leave.

"So what the hell happened?" Casey asked. "I still ain't gettin' what's goin' on."

Frowning, Raph tried to explain as best as he could. "Well, you were here when Leo and Mike wet out for a bit. They just didn't come back. I went to look for them and I saw Leo's sword in the snow, next to this bush." Raph cut himself off. "Dang. I forgot about that. Leo'll want that back." He shook his head. "Anyways, I found him and Mike on the other side there, bleeding and out cold in the snow. We brought 'em in, tried to get them warmed up, and you know the rest."

Casey frowned. "Jeez... you told Splinter yet?"

Cringing, Raph turned the corner. "Nah, I forgot. We'll call him soon." 

This had started as a two-way vacation, one for them after being cooped up in the lair with tensions flying high, and the second for Splinter, who'd had to endure it all.

As they reached Mikey's room, April came out. "Good. You guys are back. He's still sleeping, but someone should watch him. I should probably go help Donny with Leo."

When she left, Raph thumped Casey on the shoulder. "I'll be back." 

"Wha-? Where you going?"

"I need to find that sword before the snow covers it."

- 

Outside, Raph crouched down, running his hand in the white powder. At first, he was careful. There was no sense in getting cut.

But when he couldn't find it, he moved his hand a little faster and in wider circles.

This was the _exact_ bush. It wasn't something the turtle could forget for a while. But the sword, the marker- it was gone.

Raph stood up, glaring at the ground quizzically.

The katana hadn't been buried- someone had gotten to it first.

Glancing up, Raph slowly backed up, eyeing the trees in front of him. Something was watching him, he could feel it.

He gripped his sais. He was so _sure_ that this was the thing that had attacked his brothers. And revenge sounded so sweet.

His grip relaxed. But now wasn't the time.

Mikey's words rang out to him. His plea. _"Raphie... Don't...let them get me…don't let them get Leo…they comin…for us…don't let them in Raph…don't become…betrayed…" _

_"...they comin…for us..."_

Raph yelled. "You aren't getting them, you son of a bitch! So if ya know what's good for you," He pointed in finger into the woods; "you'll stay where you are."

He moved closer and closer to the farmhouse, never turning his back on the darkness. Then he paused. "And I want my brother's sword back."

Then he disappeared inside.

-

**Leonardo's POV**

Leo felt wet. At first, fear surged through him. Were they in the lake again? Had they gone under?

But no... the water here was warm... soothing. And his head was above water.

He stretched a finger out and hit something. He was in a bathtub. He was safe. He went back to sleep.

-

When he woke again, he was still warm. But the water was gone; blankets replaced it.

His arms were bandaged, as were every other injury he had- most he couldn't remember. Leo felt dizzy- someone was talking to him, but he couldn't understand the words.

All the memories were flowing back to him- them, coming for Mikey, trying to hurt him, the curved dagger- so sharp, the hands on his neck, slamming him into the tree, the peace of drowning, if he'd just given in, the will to live

And that shredded corpse.

Leaning over, Leo vomited over the side of the bed.

He felt someone's hands on him, but didn't look up. Too many memories were finding their way back...

Mikey was sleeping on a bed nearby. He remembered this room- he'd stayed in it when they returned from their final showdown with the Shredder. 

Mikey was safe. Everyone was okay.

Still, Leo found himself shivering uncontrollably, and not entirely because of the cold.

He grabbed whoever was holding onto him. Leo still couldn't see the face, but he knew it was one of his brothers.

"Whatever you do," He warned, breathing heavily; "don't go outside." He whimpered. "Don't go near that truck."

-

**April's POV**

April looked at the two sleeping turtles. Leo had been awake, but had fallen back asleep as Mike was doing. She remembered ordering Casey around earlier, and realized that she should somehow apologize for that, but at that moment she was glad he hadn't said anything about it. From what she had understood, Leo and Mike had been ambushed by either something or someone. She looked over to where Don was sitting in between the two beds and hoped the two would be alright.

-

**Casey's POV**

Casey was leaning against the wall. After cleaning a few messes and helping where he could, he had nothing to do at the moment. Don and April were upstairs with Mike and Leo, and he was going over what had happened between that phone call from April and now. Everything had gone crazy since then. He had done some real fast shopping and even faster driving after hearing that Mike and Leo were hurt. And now all he could do was wait.  
_  
__Whatever attacked them probably is still near the farm. Well, if whatever it is coming this way, it's going to get a piece of my hockey stick! Nobody hurts my friends! Nobody! Mike was really, really scared when he woke up after that nightmare. What did he say? Something about a truck? And he said something about the lake too… they were really cold, so they must have been in the lake. And Leo said something about not going outside, because of that thing. Wait. Raph went outside to get Leo's sword!_

Casey ran to the door, only to almost get hit with it in the face when Raph came in.

-

"Whoa, Raph, what happened, man?" Casey asked, taking note of the look on his friend's face. "You get Leo's sword?"

"Couldn't find it," Raph ground out. "There's somethin' out there Case. I dunno what it is, but I know it's watchin' us. And I got a feelin' that whatever it is has somethin' to do with what happened to Leo and Mike."

Casey followed Raph up the stairs, silent. So there was something out there…but they didn't know what it was. Just that it was watching. And Leo had said something about a truck…right? He relayed this information to the red-clad turtle in front of him. 

Raph frowned, hearing Casey's words. "I didn't see any truck…" he muttered, coming to the room where Leo and Mike were sleeping, only to be met at the door by April.

"You can go in, but don't you dare wake them up!" She told them, waving a finger. "They look like they need the rest."

Raph waved a hand. "I'm a ninja. I can be quiet. Can't say the same for bonehead here."

"Hey!" 

"_Quiet_, Casey!" April hissed.

Don looked up as Raph entered the room. "Anything?"

Raph shook his head. "Nope. Definitely somethin' out there – dunno what it is. Couldn't find Leo's sword. I can take your spot Donnie – I think it's better if you tell Splinter."

-

**Donatello's POV**

Don nodded and stood, stretching sore muscles before heading down to the kitchen where the phone was. The purple clad turtle stared out the window as he dialed, not even needing to look at the numbered buttons. Suddenly he paused mid-dial. He could have sworn he saw something race past the window…

Shaking his head, he blamed it on the glare of the snow reflecting into the glass window and finished dialing the number.

"Hello?" 

"Sensei," Don replied, "I'm sorry to bother you, but we've had an… an incident I think you might want to know about."

-

"Well?" Raph asked, as Don re-entered the room. His brother shrugged. "Splinter's on his way."

"Great, just great." Raph grumbled. "How come every time we take a vacation somethin' like this happens?"

"Not our fault this time though," Don pointed out.

"No, but…if Leo and Mikey had just stayed in the house….they could've…"

"Raph," Don interrupted his brother, "There's no way they could've known. No way you could've known. Things just…happen."

"I guess." Raph folded his arms and looked away. "Wonder what Leo meant about a truck."

"When Splinter gets here we may be able to figure it out. Too bad we can't just ask Leo."

"Yeah, too bad. I wanna know what happened. This puzzle don't fit together, Don."

"I know, Raph. I know."

-

**Shadow's POV**

It sat just behind the tree line. Waiting. The blue-handled katana rested at its feet, cold and lifeless. So unlike its master. A line of blood from its master's wounds still smeared the blade. Red wanted it back. But Red could not have it. Red was not special. Not special at all.

-

**Raphael's POV**

Raph sighed scratching his head and looking through several things; small pieces of paper he'd scratched on trying to figure out the mystery to this puzzle. Nothing was adding up! There was no truck, there was no lake he had seen there…there was nothing. Slamming a pen down Raph buried his face in his hands giving a groan.

Was this how Donny felt all the time? Always solving problems that made no sense to others? Silently Raph vowed to never again give Don a hard time about how long something took. This was taking forever… 

"Wha?" something caught his eye as it fled past a window…he shook his head, telling himself it was nothing….or at least his logic side was. The side he listened to however had him up in an instant sais out and heading towards the door. Casey had gone out to the car an hour ago escorted by Don to pick up Splinter leaving only him and Donatello as real fighters. April was good but she was also just starting and tended to get beat more than she liked to admit in sparring matches. Also she was like a sister and no way was he gonna let her fight a wackbag!

Growling, Raph headed towards the door, his heart thumping before he lurched open and jumped out it. "ALRIGHT! Whoever you are come out and I might let ya live! Might pal!" he growled turning this way and that…and was greeted with and awkward silence not even foot steps were heard…

"Raph!" a sudden voice caught his attention as he whipped around to find Donny. "Raphael get back in here right now! Leo told me not to let anyone outside!!"

"Well Casey was out here!" Raph reasoned not seeing or choosing to look past the holes in his logic. "'Sides I saw something! And so help me if that's whatever that hurt Leo and Mike I'm gonna make it wish it was never born!" he snarled looking around.

"Raph! Listen to me and get back in here!"

-

**Leonardo's POV**

Upstairs Leo groaned softly hearing his brothers fight…something…about Raph was outside. If he could move he would have shot up in a panic…but sleep restrained him, slowly flooding him with a memory as something felt closer…a pain- a shadow. Something came closer to him…but he couldn't wake up, he couldn't move all he could do was let a memory flow in…

_"C'mon Mikey, hurry up ok?" Leonardo instructed his youngest brother, noticing the way he lagged behind, taking in the scenery. ___

_"Awww Leo…c'mon we just got out here. We don't have to hurry back do we?" He pouted in true Mikey fashion, hoping his puppy eyes would have an effect on his big brother. ___

_Leo merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't anxious to get back either but he also knew they shouldn't linger to far out from the farm; no matter how uneager he was. He just…well as of late he hadn't exactly been in the most chipper mood. He seemed distant ever since they arrived at the farmhouse, angrier somehow, almost as if it was the first time they had been there since the Shredder was defeated. Leo couldn't help it…there were just so many things there, so many memories he was supposed to get over. ___

_But how does one get over a piece of one's soul? More under control or not, there was always something that festered in Leo, something that hardly ever got out. But when he was here in a place shadows were bred for him it seemed, what festered inside showed more on the out. He still felt guilty for a sparring match a few days ago when he'd gotten a bad case of battle fever and in his delusion found he'd knocked Donatello unconscious against the barn. He hadn't meant to and everyone knew that…but here…there was just…just something. Something he could feel, a pain, regret, emotion…the rage he had once harnessed as his closest allies…all of it. As if a secret lover, it always came to meet him here. ___

_He sighed, noticing how Mikey just seemed to ignore him spinning around in the snow like it would never cease to be around to play in. Leo coughed a bit to hide a small chuckle at the turtle in orange as he fell over on his tush, shrugged and without a second care or glance began to make a snow turtle. ___

_"C'mon Mikey, there's plenty of snow by the house- you can make as many snow turtles as you want…once you but on warmer clothes that is." He gave his brother a lopsided grin, offering him a hand up so he wouldn't damage his mold. ___

_The youngest nodded then grinned taking his brothers hand about to say something only to have his words cut off as a noise caught Leo's attention and he whipped around, dropping Mikey back into the snow. ___

_"Ow…Leo! If you're gonna help a turtle help, help him up all the way-" ___

_"Shhh!" Leo ordered, dropping down and clamping a hand on Mikey's mouth, motioning for him to listen. Mikey nodded, flipping over on his stomach and beginning to follow his brother's line of vision. He couldn't see anything right off through the blanket of white, the sun glaring off the snow forcing him to squint. But peering closer, focusing his eyes as he'd been taught, Mikey latched onto what his brother saw. ___

_It was a faint sight, hardly anything at all. A small group of people, almost ninja looking it seemed in a sparring round. That was odd…they were miles out of town, who would be up here? Leo motioned to his brother to get closer, but quietly sticking to the blanket of white and covering themselves in it like shadows. _

_  
__Moving forward a bit they heard voices, pain, what sounded like agony and pleas for mercy. None of which the voice seemed to be getting as the match continued. ___

_"Leo what are they doing?" Mikey mouthed to his brother, a faint scent of copper hitting his nose. ___

_Leo shook his head, he didn't know…and what he thought it was terrified him as he looked around trying to discern who the leader was. Motioning with his head he and Mikey rolled a bit towards the trees, into the shadows of the small forest that ran across this path. Brown determined eyes and blue horrified ones latched onto the scene. ___

_Now that they were up closer the group looked more like shadows and less like ninjas, though that was more than likely the snow that contrasted against their black clothes. Giving them the appearance of breathing shadows, of living darkness as pleas continued to fill the air. ___

_"We have to do something…" Mikey whispered to his brother, shuddering as a slap rang in his ears and he began to go for his shell cell. _

_  
__Leo however caught his wrist and had him put the thing away, his eyes narrowing, a small smile curving on his face as he looked on, a smile not at what was happening but what he would do. ___

_Monsters like these…he despised these dishonorable dogs already. Already he felt his blood run thick with battle fever as it coursed through him. Touching him in a way only memories could. ___

_"Leo…" Mikey whispered his face a contortion of fear at his brothers expression. ___

_"We don't need help Mikey." he answered shortly, "Besides Don and Raph wouldn't get here in time. We need to help him now…" The voice was obviously masculine. ___

_Mikey nodded. He knew they needed to but…there was something about his brother suddenly that sent shivers up his spine. "Alright… Leo…" he looked at him their eyes meeting. "Just…don't go overboard alright?" he begged. Leo didn't answer only grunted silently before motioning Mikey to a certain position, having him wait for his signal, his eyes observing before he gave it and both turtles flew from the shadows into the middle of the group only to find nothing there… ___

_"Wha…where did they…AHHH!" Mikey didn't get any further before a burst of blinding light came at him a small explosion forcing him off his feet and into the snow with a small thud. ___

_"Mikey!" Leo yelled whipping around sword drawn only to be greeted with a kick that was driven straight into his side by the end of a thick metal tipped boot, his eyes widening in horror as he watched them get closer to his brother. "NO! Get away from him!" he shouted twirling around his blade connecting with flesh as he raced to his brother's side, jumping up and kicking back the attacker who had a curved blade in his hand. The handle was beautiful as if forged by a master, but the blade was just as cruel as any other…and had nearly connected with Mikey's neck. ___

_"Mikey are you ok?!" he asked helping his brother up a bit as the attacker sprawled away regrouping with more. ___

_The youngest merely moaned a bit rubbing his eyes. "Leo…I cant see." he voiced rubbing harder. Leo gasped a bit, horrified…well it looked like he was now taking everyone on. "Just use your blind training remember Mikey." he instructed swords up and ready. "Get to the farm house!" he ordered only to have his words cut off as the group circled around them, male or female he couldn't tell. But he suspected they were both…none of them spoke. Only two though began to attack- the rest were just there to keep them in. ___

_The attack didn't last too long…Michelangelo couldn't see at all and despite his attacks and landing blows, he was soon brought down with a swift kick to the head from the same boot. His body's thud collected Leo's attention. He didn't get to react however before he felt strong hands that didn't feel human grab his neck, forcing him into the snow. Leonardo growled more slamming a fist into the shadows face and twirling around only to find himself confronted with a blade directly to his arm and a fist reigning on his head…as darkness overtook him. ___

-__

_Waking up in what felt like minutes but was really several hours later, Leo groaned a bit, rubbing his head. His hands were tied together and Mikey lay next to him- breathing but unconscious. Groaning again he began to feel where they were…they were moving…so they had to be in a car of some kind. The back was big enough to fit him and his brother lying down with extra room so it had to be a truck and the doors were firmly locked...so there had to be no escape. ___

_Leo shook his head trying to regain more vision and in the process….he bumped something…something soft and moist…looking up Leo could barely contain the screams that threatened him at the sight. In front of him also laying down was a corpse… it's skin shredded with claws or blades, or something else.___

_The next few seconds were pure terror for Leo, only to be broken when he saw his brother stirring. Blood was on his head but from the body or him he didn't know as he moved closer, lifting his bound arms over him and tucking Mikey's head under his chin as they laid there. He didn't want his brother to witness this, he didn't want his brother to smell the blood or feel the flesh as thin as paper like he had. All he wanted to do at that moment was go home and have the little brother who would never see this and just throw snowballs at him and the others and then get stuck in a snow man…_

_Hugging Mikey tighter as small tears leaked out, Leo stroked his arm. He didn't want his brother, his baby brother, to see this._

-

**Shadow's POV**

Red was the color of many things. It had seen many red things. It could make many red things. The rivers inside were red, but that wasn't entirely true. They weren't red until they were outside. They were blue on the inside but red on the outside. But then water rivers were blue on the outside. It was fascinating how it changed color. What was it called? Blood. Yes, that was it!

Was then Red Blue's outside? Red had threatened it twice as it watched and slunk around the dwelling that was filled with artificial light. Red was outside while Blue was inside. Blue and Orange were asleep. Red and the other were near and it could sense their agitation. There were two unimportant ones. Blue and Orange were special, Red and the other were unique, and the other two? It did not care for them. It could have many like them at any time of its choosing. It only had to reach out and…

The night was ending.

It could not stay. It was patient. It could wait till the next night. The day and night shared dominion over the world. They never fought for control. They never fought….

Shadows danced in the forest, beckoning. They would end soon. Shadows were not real, but it could make them seem real. It could make anything it wanted in the darkness and the others would believe… Not in the day though. That was why it had to leave for now. The daylight didn't have as many shadows. It could not hide itself. It couldn't be real in the daylight. It…

It picked up Blue's blade. It had blue and red on it. Blue and Red. Inside and Outside. There were red rivers and blue rivers. If the internal rivers flowed blue and then became red, could it not make the water-rivers do the same? It disappeared into the forest until it found an iced over stream. It touched the ice and before its eyes the solid became liquid again. The stream trickled by slowly and it reached its hand inside again. Water fell from its cupped hand in tiny droplets, but as they fell they became crimson. As the red water droplets hit the steam the water churned and became the same ruby color.

"Blue to Red… The inside becomes the outside."

It looked back towards the cabin that housed the special beings. The sky was becoming lighter and it winced. The shadows were ending and it needed to leave… But it couldn't yet. It wanted to see them one more time before…

It looked down at the stream which was now frozen again. The illusions were wearing off as the natural light gained strength. It looked down at its hand and felt horror and revulsion rise within it. It had to get back into the shadows. It fled as the day took dominion once again.

-

And Chapter 2 is finished! What do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, gentle readers. We apologize for the wait. Unfortunately, Lioness-Goddess, the GL in Wire Glip, can no longer be a part of us. This story was put on hold while we searched for a replacement, then resurrected when we had bad luck finding one. 

Many pieces you will see will still have been written under her hand, for much had already been completed before this point. We just did not wish to get ahead of ourselves. Hopefully, there will be more updates soon.

The first part of this, told from Don and Mike's point of view, was written by Pi90katana. Casey was done by engelina, Master Splinter, the Leo flashback within that part, and Mikey done by LG, Don and Raph, plus Mikey, done by innocent-rebel, and the Shadow by Wan.

(bows) Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Perhaps we don't own the TMNT, but they own us! So it almost works out.

-

**Don's POV**

The sun was beginning to rise, but with what had happened, it was only now time for them to go to bed.

Raph had eagerly volunteered to keep watch for the first few hours. It made Donny nervous- he prayed his brother wouldn't try anything and swore he would kick his shell all the way to Japan if he did.

Upstairs, in the bedroom the four of them shared, the purple-banded turtle stretched out on his bed. As he turned, he could see Leo had moved around a little since they'd left him.

He was still now, though; asleep once more. Soon, Don followed in his path.

He woke up two hours later, far before it was his turn to switch with Raph. From the sounds downstairs, his brother hadn't left the house. A car passing by had drawn him from his sleep.

It was likewise with Mike and Leo. Mikey nearly bolted out of bed upon hearing the sound, but so tired he was, fell right back to sleep, whimpering softly. Getting to his feet, Don walked over to check on him, relieved when his little brother appeared no worse than he had earlier.

Leo on the other hand, was pale. He was drifting back into sleep, but looked terrified. Don knelt by him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Leo," He assured him. "Just go back to sleep."

"...Is it still out there...?" He mumbled.

"What?" He tried to recall what Raph had told him. Recalling the noises he'd heard downstairs, he had to conclude that whatever it was had left. Otherwise, Raphael, not listening to him of course, surely would have gone after it. "No, it's gone, bro."

"Don't go after it..." Leo reminded him once more. "...Kills. Mikey didn't see what I saw... I probably didn't see what he did either..."

And like that, Leo was out again.

Frowning, Don drew the blanket further up to his shoulders, doing likewise with Mikey. Sure they would be all right, he went back to bed.

-

**Mikey's POV**

_He was in the water. They'd thrown him in first. It was so cold, the second he was in, Mike couldn't feel his toes. ___

He resurfaced, but the... thing... held him under.

A splash and disturbance in the water beside him meant Leo was getting the same treatment. Mikey was scared out of his mind, thrashing as much as he could. He didn't think they'd be getting out alive.

And then, Leo's foot went up; above Mike's head. It hit the hands of his assailant hard, setting the younger turtle free. Quickly, he swam out and up, away from the hands.

Leo surfaced as he did; still held though. "Go!" He yelled out to him, before being forced back under.

Completely ignoring that, Mike tried to swim back and help him. But then, two of those things were coming and he had to avoid them.

By the time he got to shore, no one was holding Leo under anymore. But there were air bubbles rising.

Before he could choke out a cry, Mikey saw the three of them right on his tail. Screaming in surprise, he ran as fast as he could, cold tears falling down his face. His progress was slow and getting slower. They were going to catch him.

And then, there was a shadow being directly in front of him. There was blood on its fingers, and something Mikey didn't want to identify in its hands.

Another one came out of a tree and struck him fast as lightning in the chest. The blow knocked the wind out of him. And then there was only darkness.

When Mikey awoke again, he was in a cold sweat, curled in the fetal position under the table inside the farmhouse. How he'd gotten there, he was unsure. He remembered being in a bed last, told that Leo had lived. But right now, it was hard to distinguish the nightmare from the reality.

After all, he knew that at one point in the past several hours, the two had coexisted.

However, when Raph and then April's faces appeared, looking at him worriedly down there, he knew he was safe.

For now, he was safe.

Crying, he weakly crawled out from under the table and into their embrace.

-

**Casey's POV **

A few hours earlier Casey had left to pick up Splinter. He had stopped at a near-by gas station to fill up the car, and to get himself a cup of coffee to keep himself awake. After driving for a few hours, he had reached New York. When he pulled the car into the warehouse where he would pick up Splinter, he yawned wide. Splinter was already waiting, and he had a thermos with him, as well as what looked like a few sandwiches. Casey looked at the thermos, and then at Splinter. "I hope there's coffee in there," He said, pointing at the object.

"Yes, there is, Mr. Jones. I thought you would like some," Splinter answered, while getting in the back of the car. He closed the door, and handed Casey the thermos and the sandwiches. "I also took the liberty to make you something to eat."

"Thanks! I could use another cup."

Master Splinter nodded. "Not a problem, Mr. Jones."

Casey put the sandwiches aside for the moment, and he filled a cup with coffee, and quickly emptied it. He closed the thermos again, and put it aside too. "Time to get on the road again," He started the motor and slowly started to drive out of the warehouse. The first part of the way back to the farm was spent in silence. Out of boredom and to stay awake, Casey turned on the radio. After searching a few minutes, he found some music he liked, and turned the radio louder, forgetting how the old rat might view his selection.

Splinter immediately folded back his ears when the loud music started, and after trying to tell Casey to turn down the sound a few times, which the human vigilante did not hear, he simply used his cane to turn off the radio, earning a surprised look from Casey. "I would appreciate it if the radio stays off, or that the sound is kept much lower, Mr. Jones."

Casey had just been singing loudly and off-key with the current song on the radio, when the music stopped. After looking around surprised, he realized that Splinter had turned it off. "Um, sorry. I kind of forgot you don't like loud music," Casey turned the radio back on, but turned down the volume a lot, so it would not hurt Splinter's ears anymore. "This better?"

Splinter nodded, and after a few minutes, in which Casey started humming with the music again, he started thinking about what Donatello had told him over the phone, and about how his two wounded sons were doing. He was lost in his thoughts for a while, until sudden jerking movements of the car made him look up. Casey was rubbing his eyes sleepy. "Mr. Jones? What happened?"

Casey had dozed off for just a few minutes, and had looked back up just in time to miss hitting a tree. "Um, nothing much, Splinter. But could you do me a favor, and get me another cup of coffee?" He rubbed his eyes again while Splinter poured him the coffee he had asked for, then drank the cup of coffee- slowly this time, hoping it would help him stay awake. After everything that had happened after they had found Leo and Mike, he had been up for a long time.

Splinter spent the rest of the journey talking with the vigilante about a lot of subjects, and he ended up getting an explanation about various sports. He was glad when the farm came into vision for more them one reason, and from the look on Casey's face, he was not the only one.

-

**Master Splinter's POV **

Master Splinter was met at the door by a relieved looking April. The old rat took one look at her face and raised a furry eyebrow.

"I wish to be informed as to what has happened," he suggested, making it clear that they didn't really have a choice.

Raph came around the corner then, brightening slightly as soon as he saw his sensei. "I can tell ya what I know," he offered to his father.

The rat nodded and motioned to the couch nearby.

-

**Leo's Flashback**

_Leo jerked backwards as the truck screeched to a stop. The engine was still running though; they must have hit a red light. As if on cue, Mikey began to moan softly and move a bit, sure signs that he was coming to. ___

"Mike? Mikey?" Leo called out, hoping to help his brother along.

Mike woke up to cold, dark surroundings with his hands restrained in front of him and his brother's similarly restrained hands around him. "Wha…what happened?"

"We were captured," Leo informed him grimly, "After we tried to stop those…things."

Mike started to look to the side, and Leo immediately brought up his arm to prevent his brother from looking that way. Where the body was.

Leo was about to say something else, when a low mumbling caught his attention. Frowning, he scooted closer to where the truck bed met the cab, straining his ears. He could just make out the sounds of the driver and the passenger.

"Boss will be mad…let… escape."

"I know…but…thing was…"

"Better than…turtles…reward!"

The blue-clad turtle frowned again. From what he could gather, the two men were part of the group that had been attacking...something…and had let something escape that they were supposed to deliver. But what?

He didn't have time to figure out the answer though, because the truck came to another sudden stop, and the engine switched off this time. Leo couldn't quite squash down the panic that was rising in his stomach; couldn't quite miss the soft whines of his brother.

The doors were thrown open and the two turtles squinted in the sudden sunlight being reflected off the snow's surface.

Two men – Leo assumed they were men, at least; their faces were covered – stood there.

"So," said one, crossing his arms, "You saw us kill her." He nodded toward the body.

Leo said nothing, hoping Mikey would have the common sense to do the same.

The second one stepped forward, surveying them in a way Leo didn't like. Especially the way his eyes lingered on Mikey. "It's really too bad…" he said in an oily voice. "You are such…magnificent creatures. Seems like such a waste we have to kill you."

Suddenly he reached in and yanked Mike from Leo's grip. Before Leo even had time to protest, the first one was dragging him out of the truck as well.

Leo was forced to watch as they threw the bound Mikey into the frozen pond, crackling through the ice. His little brother surfaced, only to be pushed back down by the enemy. Before he knew it, Leo too was hurtling through the air and into the water. 

_And then they were gone. But something still held them beneath the icy water._

-

**Master Splinter's POV**

"So Leonardo and Michelangelo have not been much help in solving this mystery?" Splinter asked, once Raph finished his story. He had to admit, he was quite worried about this.

Raph shook his head. "It's like they're speakin' in riddles or somethin.' Whatever happened, it was bad."

Splinter nodded, taking in this information. "I would like to see them."

- 

**Mikey's POV **

Mikey shuddered as he was gently ushered back into bed by Don, streams of tears still running down his face. He didn't think he would ever stop crying. Leo still lay on the next bed, breathing normally, but refusing to wake.

There was a sudden tilting of the mattress as Don sat on the side of the bed. "Mikey," he said, fixing his brother with a calm but knowing look that only he could provide, "I know that what happened to you and Leo was horrible…whatever it was…but you know that we're here for you, right?"

Mike's breath hitched and he nodded. Don smiled. "Good. Now-"

He was interrupted by the arrival of Splinter in the room. "It is good to see you are awake, Michelangelo," he said warmly, coming around to the other side of the bed so he could stand in between Mike and Leo, "and that you are well."

The orange-clad turtle still said nothing, merely stared at his sensei with huge brown eyes. Splinter's ears folded back a little, but said nothing. Instead he moved over to Leo and placed a hand on his head. "So much pain…" the old rat muttered, shaking his head, "But it is over now, Leonardo."

Leo curled up more as he felt a touch. Had those men come back? Was he going to die now? No…the voice was warm and familiar, not cold and strange like the others had been. Reassured, he let himself drift once more.

_Under the water, Leo managed to reach his brother with two powerful kicks. He supposed he should be grateful the men had decided to tie his hands in front of him instead of behind. This way he was still able to get to the shuriken hidden in his belt. Starting to feel like he was running out of air, the older turtle quickly sawed at Mikey's bonds with the star, then waited as his brother did the same for him. ___

As soon as he was free, Leo grabbed his brother's arm and kicked for surface. As long as he was here, his brother would NOT die. 

-

**Don's POV **

It had been hours since Splinter arrived and still there were no further signs of improvement in his two sons. Michelangelo had been awake several times, but for usually no more than a few minutes. Fifteen if they were lucky enough and each time he refused to answer their questions, almost is if he didn't hear them, rather than by defiance.

His sunken brown eyes had always remained locked on his eldest brother when he was awake. The words they got from him were few on the matter but whenever they did come out it seemed that he was always looking for certainty that his brother was not in this lake. That his brother was somehow still with them, and despite how many times he was assured of this; sometimes he would just ask once more if it were true.

The frightened cries of his dreams were breaking his families' hearts, but at the same time confusing them. His cries were indeed real and full of an untouched pain. Yet… when Leo awoke, though his time was far less than his brother and even farther spaced, they could get little out of him either. Only that he also had to be assured that his brother had not been killed.

That somehow they had made it, they were really at the farmhouse. The last time the turtle woke up he had to be restrained despite his wounds by Donatello. His cries were pleas for his baby brother's life, screamed until he finally collapsed back down on the bed breathing harder than ever; but eventually it calmed down. It left him in a half awake state for a few more minutes in which time they gathered only words and pleas.

But also something else… Leo and Michelangelo's stories mirrored each other's in only minor details. They both spoke of a truck, a lake, and watching someone drown. But in Leo's version it was his brother who had drowned first leaving him with a lifeless body that he got to the surface.

In Mikey's tale, however, things were just the same but equally different. He wasn't the one underwater watching Leo come for him, instead he was the one who had his attackers broken from him and gotten to the surface with his brother. The leader had then ordered him to run before being shoved down again, only bubbles rising to the surface afterwards.

It was during these times that he had broken down, claiming that it was his fault. That if he had stayed with Leo his brother would still be alive, that maybe they would have had a chance instead of him just running! It was also during these times however when they heard just a bit more of what he saw.

His description of black creatures, fanged beasts with blood on their hands terrified him almost as much as his brother's near death. There seemed to be something else to every aspect of the story that no one could understand… however that didn't mean they weren't trying. So far, Michelangelo's whimpers had been the most detailed, the ones that seemed to reveal something about the attacker. And the fact that he had seen something out of the water that he was not supposed to have seen.

Donatello clicked a pencil against a notepad as quietly as he could, trying to still his thoughts as light from the afternoon sun streamed in. He sighed a bit, rubbing his head and taking another sip of coffee that sat on the bedside table near Leonardo's sleeping form, before turning back to Raph's notes. After the last time Leo woke up, they figured it'd be best if someone stayed by him until he did so again, or if he needed something.

The purple turtle had volunteered the first shift and found over the past few hours his brother did little more than stir or mutter incoherent things that sounded more like child's gibberish than language. But gibberish or not, the blue clad turtle's words always came back to him.

_"Don't go after it...kills. Mikey didn't see what I saw... I probably didn't see what he did either..."_

Had his brother known something wasn't right with what they saw? Known that their own stories were so broken they weren't making sense…or had he simply been saying he had seen more or less than their brother? He didn't know for sure, he wasn't even positive if his brothers were just delirious or whatnot, but he did know that when they were awake enough to talk he would listen.

Giving a yawn the second youngest barely heard his red masked brother coming in.

-

**Raph's POV**

"Reportin' for duty." Raph tried to offer at least a small smile at his brother as he yawned again waving him off.

"Nah. I'm…OK Raph," he muttered more to himself than his brother, another yawn seizing him and forcing him to stretch a bit, rubbing his eyes, only to meet the concerned yet smirking ones of his elder. "Really, I'm not even tired, besides I have these things to go over."

Raph rolled his eyes coming over and lightly patting his brother's shoulder taking the pad and pencil away from him and setting them down. "C'mon Donny- move yer shell. You wont be doing anyone any good if you make yourself sick. 'Sides, we agreed I'd switch with you now."

"Yeah but…I got all these things to do, compare and…and just figure out what happened." Don protested tiredly being helped up and led over to a spare bed.

"I know, I know, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll go over some of 'em." Raph said as Don moaned as he was helped into the bed. "What? You don't trust me to do it? I'm hurt," He teased a bit, trying to keep his raw emotions in check and wondering how Mikey did it all the time.

"It's…not that…" Don slurred snuggling into bed. "Its just…some things I wrote you might not understand is all…" He protested before sleep claimed him, leaving Raph the only conscious one in the room.

Giving a small shake of his head, Raphael sighed, going over and finding the paper; trying to stem a somewhat concerned chuckle at the squiggles that went over loose ended doodles that Don probably thought were words.

"That guy's gonna work himself to death one of these days, I swear it," He spoke setting it back down and taking his seat next to his younger brother, lightly squeezing the shoulder as he tensed at his presence.

"Mike, what happened to you guys?" He asked, wishing his brother would wake up and tell him as he reached again for the note pad and began going over several things.

Yes…indeed what had he been through…

-

**Mikey's POV**  
_  
Shadows were suddenly all around Michelangelo as he ran. Big shadows, hideous shadows- things that pulled screams from him no matter how hard he tried to hide them._

He was alone on the shore and racing to try and figure a way out; a way to get back to his brother, when all he saw was bubbles emerging from the cool water. But he couldn't get to him, try as might, the more he struggled to reach his brother the more he felt these shadow beings jump on him- wracking him with pain he hadn't known since their final fight with the Shredder. And making it twice as worse, they ripped through him, driving him to his knees as he tried to claw and scrape them off of his body.

They had claws though, claws that dug into his flesh, raking against his shell as he tried to get back to his brother, eyes losing their focus as more hit him. Hadn't there been more men there on the opposite shore? Now all he saw were two shadows…then one as his vision steadied and came to rest on an individual that seemed to command his attackers stood out among them.

The figure was completely grey and black; big and bulky, he wore no clothing whatsoever. He remained positively featureless besides that- not even his eyes showed as finally the air bubbles ceased and he pulled the other turtle out of the water, laying him on dry ground. They didn't bother checking for a pulse on the ninja when their unseen eyes met Michelangelo's. More and more shadows leapt on him, pinning him to the ground as the figure drew closer.

Had he been able to see, Mikey imagined he would have seen a large smirk on the face, but all he saw was a sudden hand coming for him, grabbing him around his neck and hauling him up off the ground. Suspended in mid air as the shadows seemed to cheer, his eyes unseeing, Mikey could sense one as it raised his right arm higher than the one that held him.

The turtle closed his eyes and waited for the blow, probably something the figure would celebrate with his colleagues over. Minutes later, however, the blow didn't come and he felt himself fall to the ground, the figure rolling around with something.

"Don't you dare!" Came hissed breaths. They were cold, and from what Mikey could tell, near death, but they were still Leo's. The bout between the two was finished in the amount of time it took Mikey to get to his feet again, the shadows gone for the moment and his brother racing towards him, blades out. One was coated with his own blood, the other the assailants', as he put it away leaving only one out for defense as he grabbed his brother's wrist, jerking him forward.

The figure was not getting up, and for that, Mikey was grateful- his pace coming to a stumbling motion. His head turned once to look back….only to gasp in horror as he tried to move faster and failed, in the end having to be scooped up by his brother as dizziness and consciousness began to leave him. His brother had been under longer but those shadows…somehow they stole his will from him. His very ability to move.

They did not steal however his ability to cry silently as the shadow that had fallen got up again and Mikey could have sworn a smile appeared on his black coated face as he watched them stumble more…stumble here. Right here….behind a bush at the farm house.

A sudden chill went through the turtle, feeling his brother's hand tighten on his as he moaned, and then lurched up again into almost trained and waiting arms.

"Mikey, what?"

Mikey didn't answer right away; instead, he weakly pulled back a bit, locking eyes with his brother before speaking. " I…it knows…It knows we're here Raph…it saw us…he's here! He's…coming…I can feel him…he's waiting." He sniffed, coughing a bit against a sore throat.

That was the first his brother had spoken with that much clarity since he'd awoke. "Who's here Mike? Ya got a name?" He tried as soothingly as he could.

Small tears crawled down the turtle's face as he hugged his brother again, shaking his head. "He likes the shadows, Raphie. He…he wants to play in them, he owns the shadows….they're his world." He tried to explain, unsure of what he was saying, but knowing he had to get something out. "Please…don't go near the shadows Raph…don't go outside…not now- not at night…he, he'll be waiting for you, for us…"

"Mike, relax. It's morning, alright? No shadows- nothing's here; it's gone."

Mikey shook his head, shooting Leo a glance as his brother moaned as well, turning a bit and shivering despite the blankets on him. He wanted to believe his brother, he so desperately did…but he just couldn't. He couldn't let go…he could feel it. "He's coming Raph…he's coming. He wants us…please don't go out…not the shadows…he likes the shadows." He managed out before his voice dropped into a heavy coughing fit that lasted for a few minutes before he lay back down. This time though…he didn't search for sleep. There were too many things there…too many shadows to be relived in the realm of sleep. This time, he merely looked up at his brother, trying not to sob- his lungs burning from the previous coughing as he tried to beg Raph again to simply not go outside.

After all…when night came he knew all too well…the shadows would be waiting.

-

**The Other Shadow's POV **

It hated the day, and not because it couldn't hide anymore. It hated the day because It thought differently. It knew it had to rest. It had been wounded slightly by Blue. It smiled. It had never been wounded in the shadows before. No one had ever escaped it before... Until now.

It's illusions were perfect in the darkness and yet... It had the feeling that they had somehow seen past them; if only for a single glance. It felt It's life-blood dripping down It's arm. It had forgotten it had blood. It could feel its cool and runny texture. It could smell its unique and pungent odor. But It could not see it. It had found a shadowy place to hide in for the duration of the day. It was curious though.

Blue's blood was red, even if it was blue on the inside. Was it the same? Fighting off the strange panicking feeling inside, It went towards the light and reached out It's hand. The light revealed a solid pale-gray arm, stained with black and red. It simply observed in fascination for awhile--forgetting where the blood came from. It moved its fingers slowly and seemed entranced by the solid movement.

"_F...For..._" It murmured, involuntarily

It quickly pulled its hand back into the shadows and the once solid hand became amorphous and opaque once again.

It couldn't rest. It was too excited, too wounded, too thoughtful, too _something_. It tried to push away the annoying thoughts, but it couldn't. They always came back during the daylight hours.

-

**Shadow's POV**

Sometimes it dreamed of a different life--a life he didn't have. Or maybe it did... Maybe that life was his and he had covered it up in shadows to forget. Maybe he was that man...

'_Laughter and sunlight--so much sunlight. Several Voices… ___

"Wait a minute… you," A laughing pause. "Got a job?" 

_  
"Yeah so?" _

_  
**"You?"** _

_  
"Why is this so surprising?" _

_  
"You have been a slacker your whole life." _

_  
"Slacker?!? I've done more with my life than you could even begin to try!" _

_  
"Yeah, yeah... So government, right?" _

_  
"Yeah…" _

_  
"Area 51?" A playful shove. _

_  
"Stop being stupid." A shove back. _

_  
"Then why are you feeding me this crap about working at the DMV?"_

More smiles and laughter. Sunlight. Desert. 

No! That wasn't it. Those ones were dead. It had ripped into their flesh. It remembered didn't it? Of course! Just like it would remember Blue, Orange, and the others. Sometimes it kept some things of its favorite ones. It found the katana again and studied it in the darkness. The cold steel grazed against the shadowy being. They had all been injured, but no by the blade, just it's carrier. It was beautiful really. He would keep this one.

Because it couldn't sleep, it had nothing else to do but think. Words and phrases always seemed to come to its mind. Words it had never said to anyone nor had been said to it; he didn't understand words. They were just words- meaningless.

It was the Heart of Darkness. It was the Shadows of the End.

"_We live as we dream, alone._" He hissed, not liking the effect it had on his mouth.

More words. They were familiar in the daylight, but not in the shadows. The shadows covered everything eventually. It only had to wait and it would wait. Once the light was gone it would return to Blue and Orange. It only had to wait.

-

Yes, we understand that some parts of this story seem to contradict themselves. Simply know, it is all intended. It will make sense soon.

We hope you enjoyed! Please be so kind as to leave us a review.


End file.
